A Debt Repaid
by InfluencedThought
Summary: Imprisoned by the Allfather Loki manages to escape, with the last of his magic he opens a portal. Diving through the God finds himself in a world he'd never seen; lost he stumbles into the company of Khan, a man stuck in his own type of prison.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my friend Rachel. Thanks for your motivation to get me to finish it! **

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of these characters or the worlds they are interacting with. **

Loki stumbled through the halls of the dungeon, he could hear heavy footsteps of soldiers growing nearer coupled with the ferocious rattling of their armor and weapons. Heart pounding against his chest he wove his way deeper into the labyrinth, desperate to find refuge from the oncoming capture.

* * *

_The trickster sat in his cell, his back pressed heavily against the wall behind him. He could feel them, the runes the All Father had carved into the walls of his prison; with shallow breaths a veil of sweat clinged to his skin as his magic was slowly stolen from his body, drawn to Odin's spell._

_His escape had surprised even him, having not expected the guard to enter his cell concerned for the health of the prisoner at the sight of his pallor. Upon approaching him Loki lunged suddenly, the guard moved to draw a blade but he was too quick his fingers diggings viciously into the mans eyes._

_With a wild gaze the trickster let the soldier fall from his grip, rushing with unsteady steps out of the cell._

* * *

Loki braced himself against the wall, glancing back for any signs of being followed. The pull of the All Father's spell was still clinging to him, desperate to escape it he pressed on distancing himself from the source.

He turned every corner until finally he felt a weight lift from his chest, staggering slightly at the sudden sensation he took a moment to compose himself. It was a recovery he knew would not be quick, still the need to escape was far greater than the fatigue that plagued him. Reaching deep within himself he found a shred of magic remaining, untouched by Odin's greedy hand. Pulling it free from it's place of retreat he ripped open a portal, the darkness on the other side having never been more inviting in his life.

Urgently he stumbled through the dark abyss, the sensation of wild winds whipping their way around him as he fell to his knees against a hard stone surface. Glancing up from the earth beneath him Loki was met with the view of a vast planet, unrecognized by him.

* * *

Khan crouched deep within the cavern, his eyes closed heavy breaths escaped him as his mind flooded with violent thoughts. He had been unable to save them, locked deep within the Enterprise his crew was beyond his reach leaving him to escape alone.

Finding refuge once more in the out lands of Kronos he hid deep within the darkness, the collection of caverns creating a nightmarish maze of protection. It would take an average man days before they'd find him which would allow him more than enough time to escape.

Still the feeling of loss hung heavily over him, with no resources at his disposal he was left stranded on the planet left with nothing but his vengeful desires. A viciously sharp stone was clutched in his hand, he scraped away at the edges sharpening it's sides in a makeshift spear head. Dropping the rock he was sharpening against he places the weapon in his jacket pocket, pulling the garment closed around him he stood and made his way down through the network of tunnels.

The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed off the walls, it was the only sound accompanying him on his excursion through the stone sanctum. A bitter taste filled his mouth at the thought of wasting away here, hiding like a child from the threatening hand of his captors. Pushing the idea from his mind he lost himself in the rhythmic sound of his steps, letting out a deep breath he paused a moment a frown creasing his brow as he heard a soft shuffle from the tunnel ahead.

His body tensed, rushing quickly he stepped behind a large stone protruding from the wall. Pressing his back against it his hand found the makeshift weapon in his pocket, pulling it free he gripped it tightly at waited poised and ready for an attack.

The sound slowly approached, an uneven shuffling noise, it would pause ever so often causing Khan to grit his teeth in frustration. Finally he heard the sound level out with his position, pushing himself further into the shadows of the cavern he waited watching.

A look of confusion overcame him when he saw the noise's source, a tall man shuffled awkwardly down the tunnel, a mane of dark black hair cascading over his frail shoulders.

Waiting for him to pass Khan stepped out from his place of hiding, approaching him from behind he extended his arm containing the weapon; pressing it hard into the stranger's back his free hand came around to grip the front of the man's throat halting him in his tracks.

"Who are you?" Khan demanded, pushing the blade harder against the man's spine.

The stranger gasped, arching himself away from Khan.

"I will cut out your spine."

"My name is Loki," Khan could feel the man's weight begin to lean against him "where am I?" the question was barely a whisper before Loki lost consciousness, sliding from Khan's grip.

Dropping the spearhead Khan reached out, catching the man before his face hit the stone floor. He held the man there, eyes scanning him in complete confusion, he was unsure of what to do with the stranger. Reluctant to take him back to his place of hiding he decided to use one of the other caverns, retrieving his fallen weapon he pocketed it before hoisting Loki over his shoulder and marching through a dark tunnel.

The journey was short, deciding to use a spacious cavern off to the right placing the man down onto a flat portion of the stone he took a step back. His mind worked to try and make sense of this, what would this person be doing here? A man of his health should never have made it past the first tunnel yet here he was, halfway down the shafts barely able to walk.

Khan could see this man wasn't entirely human, he was concerned with the possibility of this man being a threat but if ever that were to happen it would not be in the immediate. Running it over in his head he decided to wait, when the man awoke he would question him to decide whether or not to kill him.

* * *

Loki awoke against a hard surface, he could tell the floor should feel cold but his body temperature was too low to feel it. Opening his eyes slowly he scanned the area in front of him, slowly he shifted causing his entire body aching with the movement.

A small huff of breath left him and he heard something shift behind him, sitting up he turned slowly to face a man. Clad in black the man approached Loki, towering over him dangerously.

"What are you doing here?" Khan demanded

The trickster took a moment to gaze up at him, scanning the man's face before glancing around at the cavern surrounding them.

"Where are we?"

Khan gritted his teeth in irritation "You failed to answer my question,"

Loki sighed, leaning back against the cavern wall he quirked a brow up at Khan "I can't very well tell you what I'm doing here if I don't even know where /here/ is."

"We're on Kronos" he admitted quickly.

The god considered this a moment, he had never heard the name before nor had he read of any worlds similar to what he had seen earlier.

"Is this planet a part of Yggdrasil?" he began to push himself up with a certain urgency, using the wall as a support his eyes met Khan's with a frantic look.

Khan frowned, meeting the man's gaze he watched with curiosity as Loki questioned him.

"I've never heard of Yggdrasil, where are you from?"

"What other planets are in this galaxy?" Loki took an unsteady step towards Khan, "please I must know where I am."

"You have a nasty habit of answering my questions with one of your own." Khan took a quick step towards the man, a hand against Loki's chest prevented him from moving closer.

Loki's eyes widened, Khan's hand slid upwards, his grip tightening around Loki's throat before slamming him back against the cave's wall, his head making hard contact with the stone.

"Who are you?" The trickster gasped, a choking noise escaped him as Khan clutched tighter. Loki finally blurted the answer, "Asgard. I am from Asgard".

"There is no such place."

Struggling for breath Loki shook his head "I would have said the same of Kronos if I were not here, according to you."

"What did you say your name was?"

The god slid a hand up, attempting to pry the grip off of his throat. Khan released him, allowing Loki a moment of gasping breaths.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief."

A scoff made Loki frown, glancing up at his attacker "does that amuse you?"

"You are no god," Khan smirked "you can barely stay on your feet."

"I was a prisoner" the smile on the mans face faded and the god proceeded "I have magic, and it was stolen from me. They drained me of it for months, leaving me like this."

"What was your crime?"

"Exacting revenge on those who wronged me."

Khan turned from him, pacing the room slowly. Loki watched, a curious look in his eyes as he continued to speak.

"I ran from them, using the last of my abilities to open a portal here. I have never seen this planet before, although you look human. Do you know of earth?"

The mention of earth set Khan on edge, whipping to face Loki with a scowl "I know it."

"Does it belong in this galaxy?"

He was hesitant to answer the man's questions, unsure of the consequences of divulging information.

After a moment of silence he answered quickly

"Yes."

Loki sighed, a look of relief washing over him.

The two men sat in silence, Loki had returned to a seated position on the cavern floor while Khan continued to pace the empty space evenly.

"Tell me about your 'magic'."

The trickster was startled by the sudden request, much to his frustration the fatigue was setting in once more.

"Do all the people of your world have such abilities?"

Loki shook his head "no, just myself and a few others."

"What can you do with your 'magic'?"

There was a hint of scepticism in his voice but still he was curious about what the man had to say, he was in no position to deem this untrue without any proof.

"There are very few limitations," the god paused a moment "I feel it is unfair for me to answer so many questions without knowing who you are."

Khan stilled, his back to Loki.

Loki noticed the reaction, starting slow with his inquiries "is this your home?"

The answer was quick "no."

"What is your name?"

"John Harrison"

The trickster paused, eying the other man he smirked "in my home they had a name for me,"

Khan did not egg him on but did however turn an ear to Loki.

He continued, pushing himself up off the ground once more he stood to his full height the best his could "they called me the liesmith, an unfortunate description of my character but it was unfalteringly right about one thing."

The superhuman turned to face the god, a frown etched into his features.

"I always know when someone tells a lie."

The two men stood in silence a moment, a quiet wheezing breath accompanied the quick rise and fall of Loki's chest as he squared off with Khan.

"I have told you what you have asked of me, I'd expect only the same in return."

Khan scoffed "how am I to know that everything you've told me is not a lie?"

"The same way I am to know what you've told me is truth, trust I suppose." he chuckled to himself, causing Khan to frown "something I've never had a fondness for."

"Something we have in common."

There was a moment of understanding between them, still Khan had his suspicions but the curiosity for this man was overpowering them insisting that he learn more.

"I am Khan, I'm of Earth but not a human. I am more advanced, a genetically engineered superhuman, in a technical classification."

Loki wore a look of interest "why are you here and not your home?" he probed, his curiosity peaking.

Khan ignored his reluctance and answered "your story of being imprisoned is something I am far too familiar with, however I was forced to escape without my family whom they still hold hostage." he was shocked by the anger welling suddenly in his chest "and I am trapped here while they are entombed in a 300 year slumber beyond my reach." he turned to the trickster, his gaze hardened "if I learn that any of what you told me is untrue, I will cut your tongue from your mouth in pieces."

The god was unfazed by the man's threat, "you cannot ask a man to go against his true nature."

"It is your choice, whichever you value more. Your lies, or your life."

* * *

**Please review! I spent time writing this, I'd really appreciate it if you could do the same!**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stood his ground; however he knew better than to push this man. There was conviction in his eyes, the god knew, were Khan to attack him it would result in his demise.

"Understood."

Again silence filled the space; the trickster tried his best to conceal his nervousness. Thankfully it had gone unnoticed by the altered human, Khan was lost deep in thought.

"I have a proposal" he finally spoke, catching Loki's attention.

The god chuckled "if it consists of another colorful depiction of my death, I can't promise I will react favorably."

Khan rolled his eyes in mild amusement, "it's quite the opposite."

Loki hummed thoughtfully, taking a few steps across the cavern he sat down heavily on a protruding stone.

"I feel that in this instance, murdering me would be no hard feat."

"Even more reason for you to hear my proposal."

Gesturing with his hand for Khan to proceed, Loki waited with patient curiosity.

"One of the many advantages of my genetic alterations is the special properties my blood contains,"

The god frowned slightly, Khan continued.

"Primarily its ability to heal any ailments or wounds, which I am willing to administer to you."

"You would be saving my life."

Khan nodded, "it would appear that way, yes."

"What would you require in return?" he was no fool, an offer like that did not come without a price.

"Only that you lend me your abilities. I seek retribution for what was done to me and to my family, nothing more."

The idea of being indebted to this man was less than desirable, still Loki was in no position to refuse.

"You must please excuse my suspicions, it's not everyday that someone offers you their blood as means of healing."

"I could say the same about you claim of having magical abilities, I swallowed that idea quite well considering I was presented with no proof."

"Point made."

Loki watched as Khan made his way towards the opening in the cavern wall.

"I will allow you some time to consider my offer. "

"Am I just to remain here?"

Khan glanced back at Loki, "if you have any shred of self-preservation, yes."

He strode out into the tunnel, leaving the trickster alone in his hollow surroundings.

* * *

Climbing through the tunnels, Khan made his way towards the main opening. He was going against his better judgment, offering the strange man assistance, however he was in no position to throw away such opportunities.

Trusting that what the man said was true, he wasn't able to assume otherwise no matter how improbable.

He reached the cave's edge, stepping out onto the cliff side he gazed down at the vast landscape before him.

Assuming Loki would accept his proposition, he needed to find means of administering his blood to the man. Feeling rather reluctant to do so orally, he climbed down the edge of the cliff to the site of a wrecked Klingon ship, hopeful to find a few basic medical supplies.

* * *

Loki slipped in an out of consciousness, the hard rock surface dug viciously into his back. Sighing audibly he shifted into a seated position, scanning the surrounding cave in an attempt to ignore how stiff his body felt.

Clambering to his feet he moved slowly through the empty space, he listened carefully for any sound of the Khan's return, assuming the man should have come back by now.

Assuming the only threat of danger being Khan himself he ignored the man's previous warning, making his way towards the cave's exit and down what he could only assume was the right path.

Closing his eyes momentarily he stood, attempting to fight back the raging headache pounding against the inside of his skull.

Instinctively reaching for a healing spell he retracted quickly when coming into contact with the empty reserve of his magic, now more than ever he understood the position the All Father had put him in. Odin knew full well that Loki needed his magic to survive, just as the All Father and any other magical being did, and still the punishment placed on the man Odin once called his son was severe enough to take his life.

* * *

Khan approached the site of the wreckage, climbing up the shredded remains of the ship he made his way inside. Bracing himself for any oncoming threats he was surprised to be met with a dark and empty cargo hold, it was much to his relief that he failed to find any remaining crew, still the further he dove the stronger his frustration became.

Gazing over the remnants of what could have been a means of escape from Kronos, he crossed the vast space until finally he approached what looked to be a medical bay, minding his footing on the slanting ground he glided through the room and over to a small cabinet.

Peering through the glass doors his gaze landed on two, rather threatening, syringes. Pulling open the doors he pocketed them with certain urgency, not wasting any more time than necessary before he left the bay making his way back and out of the ship.

As he traveled back towards the caves he couldn't help but question how little Klingon activity there was around the fallen ship, assuming their soldiers would have stripped the war bird by now.

Not wanting to argue with his unexpected luck, he pressed on, distancing himself from the wreckage.

* * *

Loki wandered aimlessly through the stone labyrinth; his mind was a blur unable to focus enough to determine from which direction he had come.

A feeling of panic began to creep through his chest, diving further into the tunnels brought back the ever familiar feeling of being trapped, the long winding space being eerily similar to the stone corridors of the dungeon he had been forced to call home.

The pain of the headache, what he could only assume was the result of Odin's spell, had increased tenfold blurring his ability to rationalize what to do next.

With a clouded state he continued to wander, the cuts ravaging his feet from the jagged stone going unnoticed.

In a sounder state of mind the trickster would have known to turn back, to return to the small cavern in which Khan had left him. Still the feeling of imprisonment had begun to consume him urging to find an escape, resulting in him losing himself deeper into the personal catacombs.

A quiet sound echoing down the hollow shaft caused him to stop, a poised ear turned to the direction of the noise.

He waited, unsure of what he was hoping to see, cautiously he moved behind a large boulder in anticipation for what was to come.

* * *

Khan climbed into the familiar tunnel for what he hoped to be the last time. Having spent many days navigating them, he moved with an alarming sense of confidence through the stone shafts.

Regardless of his knowledge, the journey was not quick, having to cross a considerable distance before he reached the tunnel leading to Loki.

* * *

A moment of listening was enough to know the noise's source was approaching quickly. Even steps resonated off the hard surface around them, making its way towards the concealed god.

Loki remained as still as possible, he had no idea how far he had wandered through the tunnels. Left weaponless and unable to defend himself, he was unaware just how far he had drifted down the channel.

His heart pounded against his chest, the heavy sound reverberating through his ears he shifted his stance his foot coming down on a jagged piece of rock.

Hissing under his breath Loki glanced down to see blood from his haggard foot soles coating the ground beneath him.

He felt sick as his eyes trailed across the path of blood tracing its way to where the trickster hid.

Distracted by his injuries he failed to hear the footsteps stop beside his hiding place. Hesitantly he followed the blood until his eyes landed on a pair of boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Khan rounded the corner leading to the cavern, there was a small noise echoing in the distance, ignoring it he assumed it was merely loose stones falling from their perch.

Climbing up into the cave he stopped in his tracks, faced with an empty space a hard frown creased his brow, eyes shifting in confusion.

Against the sound resonated down the tunnel, without a second thought he bolted down the dark shaft. Moving through the maze quickly he could hear the noise grow louder as he approached, his steps were rushed until Khan knew he was close. He slowed, approaching as quietly as he could manage, his hand found the sharpened stone in his pocket. Pulling it free he palmed the weapon, bracing himself as the curve in the tunnel approached.

* * *

Loki wasn't given enough time to see his attacker's face before he was struck. Thrown back against the tunnel wall, he raised his arms in a feeble attempt to shield himself.

His eyes met the attacker's as they grabbed his forearm; a look of confusion swept over his face, quickly turning to agony as he felt the bone snap beneath their hands.

A pained cry escaped him, pulling the appendage free he cradled it against his chest.

The man made another swing at him, quickly he dodged the first moving to the side he watched the punch fly past him to make contact wall, breaking off pieces of stone along with it.

His feet moved before he could process what he'd seen, stumbling as quickly as he could away from the assailant. Ragged breaths filled his lungs. The pain ravaging his arm and feet made it hard to concentrate on navigating through the shadows.

The sound of steps came from behind him, he jerked back quickly a strong hand snatching up the back of his hair.

Dragging him back the main lifted Loki to face height.

"/k/ Who are you? /k/"

The trickster panicked, he had never heard the language being spoken before. In fact he had never seen or even read of a creature like this one, they could almost be confused for human were it not their large stature and ridging protruding from their forehead.

The man released his hold on Loki's hair, shifting to grip him tightly around the throat.

"/k/ Who are you?! /k/" the man asked against, shaking Loki slightly.

The Liesmith choked in response, his lungs desperate for air in seconds he struggled against the man's hold.

He froze at the metal ring of a blade being drawn; he could feel his attacker raising their arm behind him to strike.

As they shifted their grip on his throat he caught sight of the blade swinging down, instinctively his hand flew in front of his throat, intercepting the blade with the palm of his hand.

* * *

Khan hadn't expected to hear Loki cry out; quickly he stepped out from his place of hiding, his makeshift blade wielded.

His cold eyes burrowed into the visage of the Klingon soldier, at the sight of Khan the soldier stilled. Moving the blade he exposed the crippling gash in Loki's palm, the wound extended further onto the side of the tricksters neck as an example of what could have been were it not for Loki's defense.

The soldier released Loki, moving towards Khan he ignored the man collapsing on the hard stone behind him.

"/k/ Why are these caves infested with your kind? /k/."

Raising his blade he was stopped by the small piece of stone flying through the air, embedding itself in the throat of the soldier who quickly collapsed joining Loki on the hard floor.

He was beside the acclaimed god in seconds; kneeling down next to him he pulled a syringe from his pocket.

"What is that man?" Loki's voice was hoarse, a slight slur muddling his words.

Khan didn't speak; pulling the cap off the needle he pushed up his sleeve. Drawing blood he ignored the slight ache in his arm, pulling the needle out he turned to Loki.

"Put pressure on your neck."

The Liemsith opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Khan's knowing sigh, reaching out he placed a hand over Loki's wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Roll up your sleeve."

Loki let out a shuddering breath; lifting his blood drenched hand he moved to pull up the aforementioned garment.

"Use your other hand," Khan snapped.

He glared at him, dropping his sliced appendage.

"The other arm is broken."

Khan groaned in frustration, placing the syringe between his teeth he used his now free hand to yank up Loki's sleeve.

An airy laugh from Loki earned him a stern glare.

"For someone so desperate to keep me alive, it seems rather foolish to leave me on my own."

Khan rolled his eyes pulling the syringe from his mouth, "I do remember telling you not to wander, I warned you of this."

"That- " he paused, fighting back a wave of dizziness "would-" another pause drew Khan's attention, "have found me" Loki finally finished, he stared ahead a moment before his eyes rolled back falling limp against the stone floor. Khan quickly checked his pulse before sighing, readying the syringe he moved Loki's arm so it lay behind his body. He found a vein; sticking him quick with the needle he pushed the plunger down slowly, emptying the contents into the trickster.

After a few moments Khan sat back on his heels, pulling his hand away from Loki's neck he glanced down at his blood drenched palm.

* * *

Loki awoke with a sudden jolt, eyes wild he bolted upright. It took a second for his memories to catch up; his hand flew to his throat happy to find the skin smooth beneath his touch.

He continued to explore his previous injuries; scanning the now healed palm of his hand he slowly moved his other arm. Relief flooding him when he felt no pain, lifting the appendage he turned it over flexing his fingers he circled his wrist tentatively.

As he moved to check the damaged souls of his feet he felt the familiar surge of a healing spell spark through him; breath catching in his throat he stilled probing deeper he felt the excited response of his magic from within him.

Khan's voice pulled him from the moment of elation, his gaze darting to the man quickly.

"That is the second time I've had to carry your unconscious body to safety."

Loki quirked a brow, "well had you not made residence in what is apparently the most popular tunnels on this planet, perhaps I wouldn't have to require your assistance."

"Perhaps, if you didn't wander half dead through caves, I wouldn't have to."

The god chuckled, shaking his head.

"I must thank you Khan, were it not for you I'd likely be dead. Unfortunately appreciation is all I am able to give you at this time." Loki smirked as he began to fade; enraged Khan ran towards him, his hand outstretched he tried to grab the trickster but instead fell through the transparent remains of the god.

* * *

The sounds of the city were deafening, people starred as the trickster clasped his hands over his ears a moment flinching visibly.

Adjusting, the god stood; scanning his surroundings he dropped his hands from his ears. He had never seen Earth in this time; the trickster had to admit that they had improved substantially.

He ignored the looks of passersbys as he strolled down the street, his bare feet making their way across the smooth concrete. Glancing about the crowd he scanned his surrounding, taking in the style of this civilization and time. In a few steps he had blended, aside from the long dark hair cascading over his shoulders his appearance was cohesive with those around him.

The trickster moved through the streets, approaching a towering building he noticed the uniformed civilians making their way through the door. Cloaking himself he walked into the building, taking in his surroundings with blossoming curiosity.

It didn't take him long to see the hierarchy, quickly following those with the highest status he found himself in an elevator with a handful of uniformed men. Still hiding he stood patiently against the wall, going completely unnoticed by the elevators occupants.

They reached the top floor, the men filed out with Loki close behind. Moving down the hall the trickster continued to follow them as they broke off into different rooms, alone now in the hall he continued on his own. Peering into open doors he stilled, two men were on their way out into the hall deep in conversation.

"The ship is ready, all repairs are complete."

"Spock knows the plan, I will beam aboard later."

"Yes Captain."

One of the men left down an alternate hallway, the Captain continued towards the elevator. Loki quickly followed, slipping back into the metal box with this man they plunged downward towards the basement.

The doors slid open and the captain stepped out, Loki close behind.

A man stood outside the armory, a large weapon in his hands.

"Afternoon Captain Kirk."

"Afternoon, is Sherry around?"

The sound of sharp heels clicked down the hallway, Kirk turned to look smirking at the sight of the woman quickly approaching.

"I was just looking for you."

"Were you, what brings you down here Captain?"

"Phaser's on the fritz."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the pin-pad on the wall.

"Think that I could sneak a peek inside?"

Sherry quirked a brow a Kirk, shaking her head she sighed in mild amusement.

"Authorized personnel only."

She punched in a series of numbers, the door in front of her sliding open suddenly she stepped through. Loki jumped, having been distracted by the conversation he followed quickly slipping through the door just before it slammed home.

The trickster could still hear the two conversing but he was distracted by the vast amount of weaponry, row after row of guns and knives. Any weapon a human could imagine lived in this room, moving down the aisles Loki scanned the racks making note of the weapons covering them.

He wandered the warehouse-like space long past the captain receiving a new weapon, paying no attention to the woman walking past him in search of what they called a phaser.

* * *

Khan strode down the tunnel, weaving through the stone maze he came out on the large platform. The wind whipped around him, his coat billowed violently as he gazed outward off the cliff.

Loki was his escape, the only chance he'd had in months to escape this wasteland. It acted no longer as a form of hiding but instead turned into a form of a personal prison, desperate to escape he searched the vast forest beneath him for any sign of ship movement. If he could not escape with Loki's help, then he would find a way off this planet himself.

He peered over the cliff side, the wind whipping tendrils of hair into his eyes. He contemplated the success of his plans a moment, it seemed quite unlikely but he was faced with no other choice. Extending his leg out over the edge of the cliff he prepared to jump; a small sound from behind him caught his attention.

There stood Loki, dressed in dark attire he held a large bag at his side.

In seconds Khan lunged at him, dropping the bag Loki caught his oncoming attack. Gripping Khan's fist in his own, the god slowly moved the man's hand aside. Khan threw his head forward, making hard contact with Loki's. Neither party grimaced as Khan's head bounced off the trickster's.

"Are you finished?"

Khan stilled, breathing hard he left his fist drop, taking a step away from Loki.

"Why are you back here?"

"I owe you a life debt, it needs to be repaid" Loki tossed the bag at Khan, " I have also decided to help you exact your revenge."

The superhuman smirked "how dramatic."

The trickster's expression was smug when Khan opened the bag, immediately the man glanced up at him.

"How did you obtain all this?"

"My ways differ from your kind."

Khan glared at him, "I am not of their kind."

"Even so," Loki took a few steps to the edge of the cliff "it's not something that can be taught to a Midgardian."

Khan returned to the bag, zipping it up he swung it over his shoulder.

"I don't require your help, these weapons were all that I needed."

Loki shook his head with a smirk, "I'm curious, what is your plan to escape this planet?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Loki interrupted him.

" - "

"Oh that's right, steal a ship." He looked out into the abyss of forestry beneath them, it was endless "let me know how that goes."

Khan stood in defeated silence and Loki grinned, placing a hand on the man's shoulder ignored Khan's irritated look.

"Think of the exact place you'd like to go."

* * *

"Where are we?"

Loki scanned his surroundings; his hand still on Khan's shoulder he separated from him, stepping out into the dark space.

Khan was moving almost immediately, pulling the bag off his shoulder he swung it to the ground. Crouching beside it he pulled back the zipper, hands thrusting into it's contents he pulled free weapon after weapon.

Arming himself he strapped the chosen weapons to his body, readying himself for his revenge.

The trickster explored cautiously, he was amazed by the advancements in Midgardian technology. Hesitantly he reached a hand out towards a glowing screen, fingers centimeters from the surface he was interrupted by Khan's harsh order.

"Let's go."

Loki turned quickly, returning to stand next to the superhuman.

"I feel you owe me an explanation first."

An impatient sigh left Khan, "we are aboard the U.S.S Enterprise. This is the ship, and the crew that took my family hostage, hiding them from me."

"What do you plan on doing here?"

Khan was already weaving through the lower bay of the ship, Loki followed him awaiting an answer.

"I'm planning "Khan placed a readied hand on the closed door, with his free one he powered on his weapon "to kill them."

Loki remained silent, he knew the betrayed his man felt but he had no penal vendetta with these people.

"Your debt has been paid," Khan said suddenly.

The god nodded.

Summoning a ragged blade he offered it to Khan, "I have used this blade to kill many," he smirked "I've found it to be quite effective."

Khan took the blade, a look of thanks washed over him. He nodded farewell to the god before pushing open the door and running through.

The door swung closed; Loki stood a moment taking in one last look of his surroundings before he vanished.

* * *

Khan bolted down the hall, moving quickly he bypassed the lower crews. Making his way up the shop he gained ground, the higher he climbed through the levels the harder it was to stay covert.

Tucking away the blade gifted to him he readied his gun, the trickster was smart enough - whether it had been intentional or not - to acquire a firearm equipped with a silencer.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out behind him, he turned firing a shot into the crew member. They crumpled to the ground with a soft thump, moving from then he pressed on.

A few more tried to stop him, they were sent down quickly, not one having a chance to alert the crew. Khan darted into the open elevator, mashing the button for the bridge he hurled upwards through the levels.

The elevator stopped halfway, the doors shooting open to reveal a young man waiting out front. Khan fired first, and again at another who was bolting for the communication panel. The doors slipped closed and he was moving up once more. He neared the bridge quickly, bracing himself he wielded his weapon, readying himself to attack.

* * *

The trickster sat at the bar; his back to it he leaned against it's edge drink in hand his eyes scanned the room. It was busy, bodies everywhere. Couples sat at tables, chatting away enthusiastically.

A man sat down next to him; he ordered a drink, turning to Loki he spoke.

"The bar is that way," he smirked, pointing in the direction Loki's back was facing.

He turned to him with a lethargic look, taking a sip of his drink.

"I am more interested in people than half empty bottles of liquor."

The man chuckled, "fair enough, he offered his hand.

Loki took it, frowning slightly "Loki."

"Pleasure. I'm Jim Kirk."

* * *

**Please review! I spent time writing this, I'd really appreciate it if you could do the same!**


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator slid open, Khan was out in seconds. Gun ablaze he shot down the majority of the crew before they even drew their weapons. A shot jammed the doors, trapping them inside, the massacre continued the remaining crew firing their return.

His eyes were flying about the room, desperate to pinpoint his target. Shooting down the last of the armed crew he turned to the rest, they gawked up at him with obvious terror.

"Where is your captain?!" he snapped, no one spoke.

"I repeat -," his finger rested on the trigger, the gun humming in standby.

A young woman stood, Khan's back to her she spoke up.

"He's not here, Khan." Uhura stood tall, her voice steady as she stared at him in disgust.

"You're lying," he strider towards her "do not think for a second I won't kill everyone in this room."

She said nothing, simply glancing over to the piles of dead bodies littering the floor.

"Where is he."

* * *

The god shot him a look, frowning slightly he shook his hand politely. He had seen this man before, down in the armory.

"You're a captain?"

Kirk looked slightly surprised but nodded, "of the U.S.S Enterprise."

Loki froze "he couldn't have known..." he muttered to himself

"Pardon?"

Glancing over at Kirk, he quickly changed the subject "why are you not aboard your ship then Captain?"

He looked slightly confused by Loki's question but answered none the less, "I was taking care of a few things here before beaming back aboard, do you have any experience in space travel?"

"You could say that, mostly independent travels."

James chuckled, finishing his drink he flagged the bartender over for another "so what brings you here?"

"You're awfully social."

"I'm sorry am I bothering you?"

He look his head, "not at all."

Loki downed the last of his drink, placing it on the bar behind him he stood "it was a pleasure meeting you Captain, enjoy your evening."

Kirk nodded, the loud ringer of his phone fired off as Loki stepped away from the bar. Picking it up he placed it to his ear, he was about to speak when interrupted by a loud crash behind him. He let the phone slide away slightly as he turned from the bar, glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of Loki doubled over his hand clamped tightly on his leg. He had stumbled, knocking over a table of empty glasses.

Snapping his phone shut he rushed over to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Hey man are you alright?"

The god shrugged him off, straightening up with a grimace.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine."

"Are you su-"

"Thank you."

He moved quickly out of the bar, turning down an empty hallway he leaned against the wall breathing hard. His head was spinning, it felt as it he'd been shot.

Mind reeling over the possibilities he came to a halting stop at the realization, Khan had been injured.

* * *

Khan staggered back, his free hand clutched the bleeding wound in his thigh. The man who shot him lay dead on the floor, Uhura was crouched over him before she stood stood to face Khan.

"I am a man of my word," he said dropping the gun he pulled out knife.

Pushing himself up off the wall he moved towards her, raising the blade the doors behind them shot open. Khan took shelter as phasers began to fire in his direction, storming the bridge the crew quickly regained control. He placed the knife back, grabbing his secondary weapon he returned fire in an attempt to keep them at a distance.

A shot clipped his arm, dropping the gun he jerked back the appendage cradling it against his chest. Grabbing the gun with his uninjured arm he wait until their firing ceased.

"Surrender now and we will not kill you."

The familiar voice made Khan grimaced with rage, standing he turned to face Spock.

* * *

Loki leaned heavily against the wall, it took him a moment to realize his magic had latched onto Khan's blood when he had been healed, linking the two together temporarily.

He knew the man was getting gunned down, the captain of the ship he was attacking wasn't even on board. With a struggled breath Loki tried to remember where he had left Khan vanishing quickly from the hallway.

Alarms were sounding throughout the cargo bay, the god was quick to bolt into hiding. Sitting quietly he tried to pinpoint the genetic signature of Khan's blood, he was high above him. The trickster cloaked himself before walking out into the open, he pushed through the door at which he last saw Khan. Following the signature he made his way through the ship, there was barely anyone for the first few floors. Moving up through the ship he saw the dead crew members, following the trail he continued onward.

It wasn't long until he had reached a very populated area of the craft, still alarms sounded. People bolted about, it appeared that the superhuman had caused quite a stir.

He wasn't far now, it was hard not being able to understand the layout of such a craft. Having never seen one before it left the god blind as far as navigation, he kept his magic pinpointed on his target using that as a reference. People ran past him, his hands clutched at the phantom injuries. He was thankful that his cloaking was so effective, he didn't have it in him to have to fight his way up.

"Where is the captain?!" someone shouted.

Another chimed in quickly "we have been unable to contact him, he's unaware of the attack."

Loki pressed on, he knew he was close now. Weaving through the halls he arrived at a set of closed doors, he could feel his magic pulse. A voice bellowed from behind the thick metal, Loki outside them a moment.

* * *

Khan dropped his gun, raising his good arm in the air he took slow steps towards the Vulcan. Spock holstered the phaser, waving forward two men with cuffs he watched as they cuffed Khan before escorting him to the door.

Spock spoke as Khan passed close, "you will receive a trial, however you are a smart man I'm sure you can guess the result."

"You act like a saint, but we know you're no better than me."

The vulcan opened his mouth to retort but Khan spoke first, "you /stole/ my family. After having your planet destroyed, you of all people should understand."

He watched Khan all the way to the door, the men's had guns on him their faces stern. The heavy metal panels pulled open, all eyes turned to the tall figure standing in the hall.

Focused on Spock, the superhuman slowly turned his gaze to follow the others. His eyes landed with great shock on Loki's pale face, he looked very displeased. Khan watched him as the god looked him up and down, pauses on the bleeding wounds.

His escorts turned their guns to him, they fired the moment he advanced. Khan had expected to see the man crumble to the floor but the shots bounced off, burning themselves into the wall Loki remained unharmed. The guards panicked, firing more shots they suddenly turned in an attempt to escape. Loki had summed weapons out of thin air, Khan watched in disbelief as the man threw blades into either guard sending them to the ground with a heavy thump. Their guns slid across the ground, one stopped at Spock's feet.

The Vulcan glanced down at the weapon before looking back at Loki, his face was that of utter disbelief.

The trickster reached out, grabbing Khan's handcuffs he pulled the metal apart tossing it aside.

"This ship's captain is not here."

"I had realized to late."

"We must go."

He attempted to protest; Loki pushed him ahead, Spock had raised his weapon firing at them rapidly. The god threw up another shield, one of the shots still made it through heading straight for Khan. Without a moment's hesitation he stepped in front of it, being thrown back as it tore through the side of his neck.

A short cry escaped him, he managed to catch his footing stumbling briefly. Khan turned quickly, eyes snapping to the blood covered hand Loki had pressed to his neck. He started for the bridge once more with the intention of crushing every skull in said room.

Loki turned, a firm hand pressed into Khan's chest holding him back. The gods look was desperate but stern, he didn't protest watching as Loki turned back a long scepter materialized in his hand. His eyes were transfixed on him as the god raised the staff, slamming it into the ground a blue electricity fired out through the floor. Crackling up and across the walls they snapped into a force field, the sharp blue light of the magic sizzling through it.

"A safe place" Loki choked out, he was clutching the staff his knuckles blanching as he looked to Khan.

He reached out, holding onto Loki's extended arm he did as he was told filling his mind with a safe place.

* * *

They stood in the living room of an old flat, a place that had once - for a brief time - acted as a home to him. He let go of Loki's arm, taking a step back he watched again as the staff the trickster had been holding vanished.

Loki's hand was still tight to his neck, soaked with red now he waved Khan over with his free one. He needed to heal him first, the shared injuries tying up his magic. Hesitantly Khan approached, without a word he reached out, his hand gripping the man's injured arm tightly.

Khan cried out, trying to pry Loki's grip off. In an instant Khan stopped, the skin under Loki's touch felt as if it was being pierced by needles of ice. The feeling soon spread to his thigh, he tried to pull away but the god's grip was to strong.

After a moment Loki let go, he moved away from Khan leaned up against the window's edge. Khan took a moment, pulling off his jacket he started down at his arm in disbelief. The skin was smooth and flawless, not a scar of even a mark of evidence to show what had happened. The superhuman glanced up at Loki, he smiled slightly through his heavy breathing.

"Can you not heal yourself?"

"I can, but my magic is not unlimited."

"I don't-"

Loki chuckled "I just need a moment."

He pulled the bloodied hand away from his neck, Khan saw for a moment the tattered flesh beneath it. Reaching up with his clean one he wrapped it around the wound, grimacing he clutched the windowsill tightly.

It bothered Khan how much he could feel himself gawking, he couldn't avert his gaze as faint blue light spidered out across Loki's skin weaving it's way through his veins.

Loki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, prying the hand off his neck he ran a finger over the skin to ensure it was healed. He leaned back again, letting his head fall against the glass.

"Where are we?"

"In one of my flats."

They were silent for a moment before Khan spoke.

"What were you doing on that ship?"

"I saw the captain, shortly there after you were shot."

"How do you-"

He sat up, looking to Khan "your blood, my magic linked you to me because you used it to heal me."

"That doesn't give you a reason to come for me."

"I felt that my debt wasn't properly repaid."

The two men smirked and Khan nodded, "so we are even now."

"It would appear so."

Loki stood from the windowsill, straightening himself out he looked back at Khan.

"Thank you." Khan said, he gave Loki a look of earnest appreciation.

Moving towards the door the trickster paused, realizing that didn't know where to go, he could never return to Asgard.

Khan watched him briefly before speaking up, "I am still looking for James Kirk."

His back to Khan Loki smirked, "is that so?" he turned to face him.

Khan grinned.

-FIN-

* * *

**Please review! I spent time writing this, I'd really appreciate it if you could do the same!**

* * *

**Thank you readers! Hopefully you all enjoyed this, apologies for my general lack of knowledge as far as Star Trek goes. Let me know if anything is obviously inaccurate. **


End file.
